Ethereal: Information
by HushDon'tLetThemHearYou
Summary: This is a companion story for Book 1: Ethereal and it's related books. Information on rare creatures, wizarding world politics and history of famous witches and wizards. Current Books Included: Rare Magical Creatures from all over
1. Rare Magical Creatures: Sun Phoenix

**Rare Magical Creatures from all over**

There are magical creatures from all over the world. Some are well known like hippogriffs while others are very rare. This book will introduce you to some of the animals that they may not have taught you about in school. There are rare Magical Creatures everywhere, even some creatures who have different variants you may not have known about like the Phoenix.

 **Chapter One: The Sun Phoenix**

 ** _1a: History of the Sun Phoenix_**

The Phoenix is a very popular and fascinating creature but when most people think of the phoenix, they think of fire and ashes and while this is true, there are actually variants of the Phoenix that you might not know about.

The word Phoenix is based off the old English word Fenix which means Dark Red. The word was first associated with the bird when an English wizard came across a variant phoenix known as the Fire Phoenix during its rebirth cycle. He saw the beautiful red bird burst into fire and become a pile of ashes and then be reborn from those ashes. To describe what he saw, he told them it was a Fenix bird. This happened sometime in 100 BC but the Phoenix has been around for much longer.

It wasn't until much later that it was found that the bird he referred to as a Phoenix was only one of many variants. The Sun Phoenix wasn't discovered until long after this though they had been described in many ancient cultures and civilizations. One of the earliest mentions of the Sun Phoenix was the Mayans who described it as a bird encased in the sun. It was thought that they were referring to the Fire Phoenix for a very long time. It wasn't until we found Ancient Greek Documents that referred between the sun bird and the fire bird, did we realize the Sun Phoenix was a different bird entirely.

Once it was established that we were searching for a new bird, sightings increased as the hard to find bird was revealed. As many civilizations had called the phoenix, the sun bird, it was newly dubbed the Sun Phoenix.

In Ancient Mayan Cultures, the Sun Phoenix was worshipped as a god and they have been theorized to be the basis of the Egyptian Sun God, Ra. It has connections to hundreds of lost civilizations and some have even theorized that the Sun Phoenix migrated across the world but this has been disproven.

 ** _1b: Habitats and Regions_**

The Sun Phoenix never inhabits areas where humans are near or might come across them so this makes it very hard to pinpoint areas where the sun phoenix lives. It is known however that they always chose areas near the equator, most likely because it is the closest to the sun.

Sightings have occurred in South America, Africa and Mediterranean Areas. They mainly stay in hot, desert areas or tropical areas like rainforests. In Deserts, Sun Phoenix is known to make their nests in rocks and small caverns some have even been known to tunnel underneath the sand to create a nest. In Rainforests, they mainly make their nests at the tops of trees deep in the undergrowth. They are known to camouflage into their surroundings to prevent from being spotted, as such it is not uncommon for sun phoenix to bury into sand or dirt to hide their feathers.

The Sun Phoenix build their nests out of leaves, sand, dirt or anything they can find and usually only stay in this nest for three to six months before leaving it and starting in a new area. It is unknown why Sun Phoenix moves their nests but several theories have been proposed.

One of the most convincing theories is the location of the sun. It has been noted that every three to six months, the sun will move locations and will no longer heat the nest and it is theorized that the sun phoenix always builds its nest so that the sun can heat it. In Rainforests, it is unknown how exactly they do this as getting too close to a Phoenix nest always results in injuries.

Another known theory is that Sun Phoenix may move their nests if they feel threatened or if humans get too close.

In Egypt between 100 and 500 BC, Sun Phoenix had a very large population in the areas and in 1904, what is believed to be a shrine dedicated to the sun phoenix was found. While mostly ruins, it is theorized that the pedestals around the shrine were for sun phoenixes to build their nests. It is currently unknown which of the lost civilizations in the area built it but it is a wonderful and fantastic find for these creatures.

 ** _1c: Behaviors and Diets_**

Sun Phoenix is very shy and docile creatures. They are harder to find than other phoenixes because of their extreme precautions to hiding from human civilizations. Sun Phoenix is known to hide as soon as it smells or thinks a human is nearby and this makes studying the phoenix harder than most other creatures. Despite this, it is something as gifts as Sun Phoenix haven't been spotted by muggles in over 1000 years due to their hiding behavior.

With other Phoenix Variants, it is known that they are very friendly. William Grimes found and studied a captured Sun Phoenix while it recovered from an injury over a period of a year and much of the known information about Sun Phoenix comes from his study. Grimes found that the Sun Phoenix willingly mates with other variants but all eggs produced this way only produced a fire phoenix and not a sun phoenix. It is currently not known why.

The Sun Phoenix is less dominate than the other Phoenixes due to its shy nature regardless of its gender. While they are docile, they are very protective of their eggs and their young and have been known to attack when a human gets too close to their nest. This usually never ends in a fatal injury but there have been instances where repeated offenders have been badly injured by a sun phoenix. It is thought this is a preventive measure from the shy phoenix. Before its attack, the sun phoenix will let out a loud screech of warning which is unique to that of the Sun Phoenix as no other Phoenix has been known to do this.

Like All Phoenix though, the Sun Phoenix is very loyal and will often be able to recognize this loyalty in others. This has often caused legends that Phoenix will arrive to help those who show loyalty. This has not been proven.

Despite their shy nature, Sun Phoenix are carnivores and only feast on protein heavy animals or insects, the only phoenix variant who is so. Those in Rainforests are known to eat insects, reptiles and amphibians. There is one recorded instance of a Sun Phoenix feasting on a smaller bird but this is considered a rarity. In Deserts, they feast on small animals like rats and gerbils but are also known to eat scorpions, arachnids and snakes.

Their greatest food sources come from rodents in their areas and because of this, they don't often have to go far to search for food.

 ** _1d: Reproduction_**

Though Sun Phoenix goes through a rebirth cycle like all Phoenix, chicks are still born. A Healthy mating couple will produce two eggs a year though an egg only has a 20% chance to contain a chick. Two Sun Phoenix only mate in mid day and lays their egg during the highest point of the sun. Because of the low birth rates, the sun phoenixes have faced a decline for centuries. In 1892, the Sun Phoenix was placed on the endangered list and due to poaching; their birth rates have dropped even lower putting them even closer to the extinction line.

Several attempts have been made to preserve the species, even trying to study eggs and its low birth rate to increase the population but no luck has been made. We are unsure why eggs are laid that don' contain chicks but it is theorized that is has something to do with the sun and time of day. More research has been proposed but no answers have been found yet.

Fortunately, their low birth rates and sun requirements have made sun phoenix too much of a hassle for illegal breeders but there have been several instances of sun phoenix chicks being stolen from their nests by poachers to raise in captivity. Several tracking tags have been placed on sun phoenix to prevent this from happening.

 ** _2a: What does a sun phoenix look like?_**

When a chick is born, it is only a fifth of adult phoenix's size. Until it reaches maturity, its feathers are fluffier and not able to fly with and most sun phoenix chicks are born pure white and their colors show up as they age. This is the difference between birth and rebirth as when a phoenix goes through rebirth; it quickly matures faster and always retains its colors instead of turning white.

You can always tell a sun Phoenix by its unique colorings and long tail feathers. Sun Phoenix is a mixture of gold, yellow and orange and their feathers are known to be seen in the dark as they reflect light.

When a Sun Phoenix is kept away from the sun, unusually in darkness, it will begin to malt. The feathers will lose their color and fall away until it loses all its feathers and it dies. When a Phoenix begins to go through its rebirth cycle and approaches its burning day, it will begin to nest and get lethargic. It may look sick and lose its feathers but its colors remain. When it reaches its burning day, the sun phoenix bursts into light and turns to ashes. It is then reborn from the ashes as a small chick but retains its coloring. While Phoenix may never die of old age, they can still be killed or injured as with any bird which means poaching of these birds are very dangerous.

 ** _2b: Magical Abilities_**

Excluding its astounding ability of rebirth, the Sun Phoenix is also known for several other magical properties. Like all Phoenix, the Sun Phoenix has healing tears which are known as the only cure to Basilisk Venom. They are also immune to the Basilisk Gaze and most abilities that would harm or kill them outside of physical injury.

Sun Phoenix are immune to all poison and venom and specifically in Sun Phoenix, it is known that their blood carries this healing property as well. Fortunately for the Sun Phoenix, it was discovered in the 20th century it was discovered that its tears and blood only had healing properties when willingly given. It is unknown if the phoenix can control this or it is involuntary. This means most if not all lab testing and illegal breeding for their tears is useless. Despite this poaching is still a big problem as their blood and feathers can be harvested for other purposes. Empty Phoenix eggs are also sold on the Black market as a delicacy in some parts in Asia.

The main uses for Phoenix Feathers are for wands, Britain in particular uses Phoenix Feathers as a popular ingredient for wands. Ollivanders, a long time wand maker only sells Phoenix Feathers are one of three types of wands. He tends to only use select variants of Phoenix which does not include sun Phoenix. Their blood can be used in several potions or rituals that can be made for regenerating properties and its poison immunity.

There have been several ancient communities who believed if you digested phoenix blood; it would grant you immunity to poison. This is false.

Like all Phoenix, Sun Phoenix is able to carry up to twelve times their weight and can perform their apparition. Unlike wizard's apparitions, they are not restricted. Like all Phoenix, Sun Phoenix boasts a song. It is said in legends that Phoenix song will strike fear into the hearts of evil and increase the courage of the good but this is unable to be proven.

In reality, every phoenix sings a song that can affect our emotions and mental states but it is unknown how this can affect anyone especially with a complex message like good vs. evil. It was once thought that those with an evil heart could not hear the song but again, this cannot be proven.

 **2c: Poachers and Extinction**

As discussed, Sun Phoenix is often targeted by Poachers. Due to their tears needing to be willingly given, this often means that poachers find more use for Sun Phoenix after their death. This way they can more easily harvest their feathers and blood to sell on the black market.

This has become an extreme problem for Sun Phoenix because of their low birth rates, causing an extreme decrease in their populations. Steps have been taken to insure protection against poachers but it's sometimes not enough.

One Magi zoologist, Newt Scamander helped start a conservation effort for Sun Phoenix to help track and monitor Sun phoenix in the wild and prevent any poaching. But this has led to a different problem they face of hunters who will often hunt down sun phoenix chicks and sell them to the highest bidder as an exotic pet. As they don't often understand the animal they bought, they will die within a few months.

Despite all the poaching, the efforts to conserve the species are rising all over the world as over fifteen countries have started a conservation effort to set up more protected wildlife areas for Sun Phoenix and other endangered creatures who are facing extinction.

 **2d: Lore**

One of the most fascinating parts of Sun Phoenix is the mystery and the lore surrounding them. There are so many theories to explain their interesting behavior but one of the biggest stories surrounding the Sun Phoenix was Alexander the Great.

Alexander the Great was known to have a large bird, which at the time was only referred to as the sun bird, which we now know is the Sun Phoenix. Alexander the Great had a very close relationship to the bird and they were always together from reports. The bird even fought in the conquest of the Persian Empire, which is credited as to have helped end the battle in his favor.

The phoenix was known for its ferocity on the battlefield and several records noted that it would heal Alexander the Great before he could succumb to his injuries. Every battle Alexander the Great Fought, the sun phoenix was always at his side.

Nowadays we know their bond was a Familiar Bond and it is the first and only documented case of a bond between a sun phoenix. Upon the death of Alexander the Great, there were reports that the bird let out a loud song that resonated for miles until its disappearance.

 ** _3a: In Conclusion_**

The Sun Phoenix is an amazing, beautiful creature. Most of the populations in the world don't know that it exists and think the Fire Phoenix is the default. While there are many variants of Phoenix, the Sun Phoenix is the rarest of them all due to its near extinction. There is no doubt it is a fantastic and rare creature that deserves to be known more than it is.


	2. Familiar Bonds

**Things they don't teach you at Hogwarts: A Novel**

 ** _Chapter One: Familiar Bonds_**

 ** _1a. what is a Familiar Bond?_**

Now you may be thinking that you already know what a Familiar Bond is. That is because t the end of every Hogwarts Supplies list it says you can bring a familiar, an owl, cat or toad. What the Hogwarts letter should say is you can bring a companion, an owl, cat or toad as a Familiar is an entirely different being.

A familiar bond is a connection between a magical animal and witch or wizard. Reports usually indicate that the bond is formed before birth and when the animal and wizard first meet, the bond is created. What's the difference between a Companion and a Familiar you say? I'll tell you.

A familiar is very special because it comes with a special connection to your animal. Every documented case of a Familiar Bond, the witch or wizard has gone on to become a powerful or influential person. This led to the theory that only very powerful witches and wizards can have a familiar bond.

There are even some obscure laws in place that you may not know about relating to Familiars. One of those is the Hogwarts Familiar Clause. In 1839, a new student was found to be bonded to a breed of Acromantula. Due to Hogwarts not wanting to let the familiar on its premises, the familiar and the bonded were separated. When this starting affected the bonded and the familiars' health to dangerous levels, the clause was enacted so that Hogwarts is required to allow Familiars on the grounds. After this it was considered unlawful to separate a familiar and their bonded as it could result in death.

Another Law that you may not know about is the Familiar Dueling Clause. It was made so that insulting or attempting to separate or injure a familiar allowed the Bonded to challenge the offender to a duel with their own stakes, most commonly was a duel to the death.

Both of these laws are still active as of the twentieth century.

 ** _1b. Familiar Bond Abilities_**

Familiars and their bonded are granted several abilities through the bond. One of the prominent is the ability to communicate telepathically. They can speak to one another throughout their mind and are even able to share emotions between each other. In a Study on Familiar Bonds in the early 1800's named this connection the Familiar Frequency when it was found that not only could familiars communicate with one another, but anyone with a familiar could communicate telepathically with one another. Despite this, the ability to share emotions was exclusively between a familiar and their bonded.

As Bond's grown and develop over time, more abilities have been known to have been shared through the connection. One Familiar and their bonded were reported to be able to see through each other's eyes while another was able to take on abilities from their familiar.

It was also found that Familiar's can extend this bond to a certain extent to other magical animals. One Wizard who had bonded to a wampus was able to extend the bond to his beloved Winged Horse and allowed the three of them to bond together, not nearly to the extent of the familiar and their bond but they were able to share emotions and thoughts.

It was believed for a long time that a bonded animangus form would always take the same form as their familiar. This was disproven in 1877 by Tyrian Cross and his familiar, Bowtruckle. His animangus form was revealed to be a duck. Despite this, many still believe this myth.

 ** _1c. Famous Familiar Bonds_**

Some of the most famous people in the world had familiars going back as far as Cleopatra VII Philopator and her familiar, Apophis who was a runespoor. Many fanatical tales were told of Cleopatra and her three headed snake and there is no way to know the truth or fantasy but it is thought that Cleopatra was able to rise to power in 51 BC because of her familiar bond.

Another famous Familiar bond was Alexander the Great and his bond with his Sun Phoenix. The Sun Phoenix was famous for being in every battle beside Alexander the Great and healing him and his soldiers when he was injured.

It was also known that Myrdrin Emrys himself had a familiar, considered the lightest of all creatures; the Royal Phoenix was his familiar for many years until his death. Morgana Le Fey had a familiar which we classify as a Hibredean Black dragon.

The Last known Familiar bond was Albus Dumbledore and his fire phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes resides in the Headmasters office where Albus Dumbledore remains Headmaster for over thirty years after his defeat of Gellert Grindlewald.

Familiars and their bonds are spread throughout history and while we are unsure of the cause of lack of Familiar Bonds in the past 100 years, we can always be sure to expect great things from those with Familiar bonds.

 ** _1d. why they don't teach this_**

Hogwarts and most wizarding schools over the seas don't teach their students anything about real Familiar Bonds. Like the Hogwarts letter, they prefer to let you believe that a simple owl, cat or toad is a familiar even if it's incorrect. Familiar Bonds are what's considered a dying magic. It is so rare that many adults don't know about Familiars.

On this matter, Nicholas Flamel said "It is very likely that Albus Dumbledore and his familiar may be the very last Familiar Bond in existence. Over 600 years, I've seen a great decline in this specific magic. I am unsure of the reason but perhaps the magic itself is dying. We may simply not have a use for this magic anymore."

And you can be sure there is no such thing as an undetected Familiar Bond. In 1832, The Ministry of Magic witnessed a familiar and their bonded upon their first meeting and using a spell, were able to trace wizarding Britain for that same kind of magical outburst that occurs. They then record where this outburst was made and by who using magic tracking equipment.

Unfortunately, this system isn't monitored anymore by any human witnesses but it continues to track any current familiar bonds made in the world. Yet it could be years before a familiar is traced and documented with the way the system is now.

Familiar bonds are a dying magic. They are rare and peculiar bonds that only a handful of people ever got to experience. We can only hope that Familiar Bonds do not fade into existence, like so many other pieces of unique magic that is never taught.


	3. A MuggleBorns Guide: Section 1

**How to survive in Modern Britain: a muggleborns Guide**

 ** _Section 1: Basics_**

You just received your Hogwarts letter. You're bright-eyed and excited about this new world full of things you could only dream of before. Put your head at rest for a moment and breathe in. Magic is real. You are a magical being.

This world is filled with so many new things that entering it as a muggleborn can feel overwhelmed so easily. It's head-spinning learning that there is an entire world you didn't know about right under your nose. And Guess What? You're a part of it.

The Wizarding world expects muggleborns to learn all the customs and laws themselves, research without being taught and this is wrong so we created everything you need to know about how to survive in Modern Britain for muggleborns.

Let's start with the basics.

This world is filled with magic that you know. Every Witch and Wizard is sent a Hogwarts letter when they turn eleven before September First. On the first, they go to King's Cross, pass through the barrier and go to Hogwarts but before you do, you need to know a few key things.

First, you need to at least skim through Hogwarts: A history otherwise you won't know that Hogwarts is infested with ghosts, the different houses and how the sorting works or anything about your home away from home for the next nine months.

So read it and then come back. Did you read it? Okay, good. Now you should know about Hogwarts but what else is there?

There is so much more than just a school. The first thing you need to know is that not every witch or wizard is considered equal and your status in the wizarding world changes everything. This leads us to our first topic.

 ** _1a: Blood Status and what this means for you_**

In Wizarding Britain, there are five kinds of Blood Status that you have to learn. The first is muggles. Muggles are anyone who is considered nonmagical. If they can't see or use magic, they are a muggle.

The Second is a muggleborn. Muggleborns are those who can use and see magic but were born to two muggles, they have no wizarding blood in their lineage and if you are reading this, this is you.

The Third is the Pureblood. This is those who are born to two magical, witch or wizard and have no Muggle blood in their lineage.

The fourth is the half-blood. They are those who have one magical parent and one parent who is either a muggle or has muggle lineage. Sometimes both parents can have magical lineage but the child would still be considered a half-blood.

The Fifth kind is the squib. This is a person who has a magical heritage but can't use magic. Since they contain magic in their blood, they can see and understand magic but for some reason, cannot use it at all.

At the top of the area are the purebloods. This is because, for a long time, it was believed that the more magic in your blood, the stronger the witch or wizard would be. In the 1800's this caused a craze in Britain to only marry those with "pure" blood. Sadly this left quite a mark on Modern Britain as there are some who still believe this today. Because of this, it is often thought that having a muggle lineage gives you "dirty" blood.

There were quite a few slurs created of this and it was thought that the "dirtier" your blood, the less magical you are. Some even believed that muggleborns stole their magic from purebloods.

Fortunately, things are getting better in Modern Britain but there are a select few who still carry this prejudice. The most common slur you will come across is Mud blood, usually meaning dirty blood and is only used by bigots stuck in the past.

If you are ever called this, know that they are wrong. It was actually proven in other countries that having less "pure blood" turned stronger witches and wizards due to inbreeding between purebloods.

So don't ever feel less for having muggle parents, be proud and stay strong.

While you are at the bottom of the pyramid when it comes to blood status, things are changing in Modern Britain.

 ** _Section 1b: The Wizarding Government_**

The main government of Modern Britain is the Ministry of Magic. The Headquarters are in Whitehall in central London but you can't access it unless you are magical. Like the Prime Minister, the Ministry of Magic is headed by the Minister of Magic who helps control the Ministry and the government. He also connects the wizarding Britain with the muggle Britain through the prime minister.

The Ministry was formed in 1707 after it helped enact the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy which requires all magical communities to hide their presence from muggles. This is why you never knew about the wizarding world before your letter. Until you were ready to enter Hogwarts, the law requires that you know nothing about this world.

The Ministry of Britain reinforces this Statue and also creates other laws that require any witch or wizard residing in Britain to follow. There are a few laws you need to understand before you can attend Hogwarts.

The Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery was enacted in 1875 and ensures that all witches and wizards under the age of seventeen do not perform magic. To ensure this, they monitor anyone under the age of seventeen to prevent children from accidentally breaking the Statue of Secrecy.

Until you are Seventeen, you have the Trace Charm on you which track any magic you perform. If you happen to perform magic outside of Hogwarts, you will receive a warning and after the warning, a possible expulsion.

It is noted that as a Muggleborn if you are expelled from Hogwarts, your memory of your years at Hogwarts will be wiped from both you and your loved one's memories. Along with this, your magic will be bound. It is a horrible existence so please be very careful and do not perform magic outside of Hogwarts, no matter how tempting.

The only exceptions to this rule are those underneath the age of eleven as they lack all control of their magical abilities. This means if you are under eleven, you are safe but once you receive a wand, you are held responsible.

 ** _Section 1c: The Sacred Twenty Eight_**

The Ministry, like most of the wizarding world in Britain, is mostly ruled by purebloods. One of the things you need to learn before you head to Hogwarts is that there are twenty-eight pureblood families that are considered to be pure nowadays. They are treated with the utmost respect and many of the families hold a lot of influence in the Ministry and the governing bodies.

The Families are known as the Sacred Twenty Eight. If you wish to know more about the family lines, please check out Noble and Ancient Lines in Britain: Their history and what to expect next as it goes through several of these lines.

What you need to know about these families is that you must treat them with respect. In the wizarding world, it is considered rude to address someone by their first name without being given permission. If you call John Doe, John, this is a break in their courtesy and could result in you receiving some nasty insults.

You must always refer to a person by their last name unless given express permission otherwise. This is especially important for any pureblood families like the Sacred Twenty Eight. The reasoning for this is because they consider their last name to be more important their first name. If they belong to a prestigious family, it doesn't matter who they are, just that they are important because of their surname.

Always show respect in the wizarding world and one of the biggest ways to do this is referred to them by their surnames.

 ** _1d: Houses and their Titles_**

The Sacred Twenty Eight and many of the other pureblood families are broken down into several areas. The entire Lineage is considered the "House" and the leader of the house is known as the Head of House. The Head of House and their matriarch are always referred to as Lord and Lady. If John and Jane Doe are Head of House, they would be Lord and Lady Doe. The eldest child of the head of the house is known as the Heir or Heiress. When the head of house passes away or steps down from their title, the heir or heiress takes their place as Head of House.

Let's say you are addressing the second child of the Head of House, they would be referred to as a Miss or Mr. This follows for anyone who is not The Head of House or Heir.

Differentiating between Houses is as equally important as addressing heads of houses. Heads of Houses have several different statuses, the top of those being the Most Noble and Ancient Houses. These titles are rewarded to both long-standing and powerful lineages that are wealthy and have long reach in the community. One of the biggest examples of this is the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, the oldest and more influential line in Wizarding Britain. Unfortunately, the male line is extinct which means the house will die out.

The Most Noble title is awarded to those with influence but is also granted to those who save an Heir/Heiress or Head from the death of another Most Noble Line. The Ancient Lineage is only granted to those who can prove their lineage of at least seven generations that were influential in the community.

One of the more recent Most Noble and Ancient Houses to receive both honors was the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter due to their work during several wars over several decades.

Most of the Pureblood Houses that are not Most Noble or Ancient honors are referred to as Minor Houses. These houses do not have nearly as much influence or power as a Most Noble and Ancient House but still, demand respect. The last title is between the Minor and Ancient Titles as Elder Houses. The Title of Elder is given to Houses that do not meet the requirement of an Ancient Title but are still very old and respectable houses and do have political standing.

Most Noble, Noble, Ancient, Elder, and Minor. All of these titles must be addressed by their proper titles. If you are unsure if they are part of any of these houses, the proper thing to do is to refer to them by their surname only. This way, you cannot be penalized as they did not introduce themselves as their title, thereby forfeiting their stance on Formality.

 ** _1e. Courtesy between Heirs/Heiresses_**

Heirs and Heiresses are usually required to refer to one another by their formal titles, meaning Heir Doe and Heiress Doe refer to each other as such titles. However, recently it has become more common for pureblood heirs and heiresses to refer to each other in less formal instances such as using only their surname. This is how they get around using formalities while still maintaining respect.

If, however, a young heir were to refer each by their proper title, this would require the second heir to respond in proper courtesy or risk insulting the head of a house.

For example, Jane Doe speaks to John Doe by calling him Heir Doe; this requires all formality and courtesy to be enacted. John Doe is required to call Jane Doe by her proper title, Heiress Doe and refer to all other basic courtesy between two pureblood families.

Since the decline of pureblood families in Britain, less courtesy and laws are being used today. Even less is being taught to children of Muggle families. Usually, as a muggleborn, you won't need to know the etiquette of Heirs and Heiresses but if you wish to learn more, please Read Section 4.

As a muggleborn, you are entering this world at a disadvantage. It is our hope that we can help bridge this disadvantage with the pursuit of knowledge. Before reading section 2: please review what you learned in this chapter.


End file.
